Spitting Image
by whootsies
Summary: ChellDOS post-game AU. A kitty follows Chell home.


Chell was grinning when she walked in the door, which meant she was up to no good again.

"And just what are you doing now?" GLaDOS wiped her hands off on a rag and threw it on the counter. She took a few steps out of the kitchen and towards her partner, who was grinning from ear to ear. She shrugged innocently, keeping one hand on the doorknob and setting her briefcase down next to the door.

GLaDOS eyed her suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

Chell bit her lip and looked almost apologetically at GLaDOS. She twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. _'Sorry,'_ she signed with her free hand.

A cat, still just a kitten, really, strutted into the room. It was slightly mangy, and covered in dirt, but the cat held its head and tail high in the air. It walked in like it owned the place, plopping down right in front of GLaDOS' feet and giving a little wave of its tail. It looked up at her defiantly with big, brown eyes.

GLaDOS looked up at Chell slowly, who flinched under her scowl.

_'I stop to pet him,'_ she signed. _'and he followed me home.'_ Chell reached down and picked up the kitten, pressing it to her chest and scratching his fur until he purred.

"Get. It. Out. Of. My. House," GLaDOS hissed through gritted teeth.

Chell gave her partner her sweetest smile and slipped an arm under the kitten to support his weight, freeing her hands. _'Please just let him stay here for the night?'_

GLaDOS shook her head fervently and glared at the fuzzball. "No. It's a filthy street cat." She gestured towards the door. "Get it out of here."

Chell's mischievous grin returned, and she gripped the cat under his two front legs, holding him out towards GLaDOS, his front paws just brushing against her chest.

GLaDOS tried to take a step backwards, but ran into the counter. "No, I hate cats – "

The cat extended his claws and gripped the white-haired woman's shirt. Chell silently giggled and pushed the kitten forward a little more, so the claws of his hind legs could attach to her shirt as well. GLaDOS grimaced at the disgusting little creature. Chell reached out and took a hold of GLaDOS' wrist, guiding it under the kitten's behind, and let go.

GLaDOS was stuck holding the cat, which she swore was smirking at her triumphantly. He crawled up her shirt and nuzzled under her chin, almost perching on her shoulder.

_'See? Isn't he _adorable_?' _Chell signed; if she had a voice, she might have squealed a little.

GLaDOS frowned at the cat. He was completely blonde, save for a few slightly darker stripes, and prominent tufts on hair on either side of his face, almost like sideburns. Her frown began to fade as the kitten sniffed and rubbed against her.

With his confidence, cocky attitude, and outright abrasiveness, he kind of reminded her of someone. Someone she used to know long ago.

GLaDOS gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, he can stay for a night."

Chell beamed and clasped her hands together under her chin. She started to reach for a hug, but GLaDOS stopped her with a hand on her chest.

"You're going to wash him, I won't have a filthy cat running around my clean house," GLaDOS scratched under his chin. "And he's not sleeping in the bed with us."

Chell's nosed scrunched in delight and she gently took the kitten from GLaDOS, bringing him into the kitchen with her as she went to search for something for him to eat.

Two weeks later, Chell and GLaDOS sat on their couch, Chell's arm wrapped around GLaDOS' shoulder's and the smaller woman's head tucked into the crook of her neck; they were trying to enjoy watching a movie together.

Trying. The kitten kept jumping up and trying to wedge his way in between Chell and her partner. Chell's mouth twitched and she picked the feline up, giving it a disapproving stare before setting him back down on the floor.

And he jumped right back up.

Chell started to reach for him again, this time an annoyed grimace on her face, but GLaDOS quickly snatched the kitten up and placed him under her chin. She stroked his fur and glared at Chell.

"Don't be mean to Cave, he just wants to see what we're doing," GLaDOS held him up to her eye level, their noses almost touching. "Isn't that right, sir?" she almost cooed.

Cave looked over at Chell, an accomplished glint in his eye. He flicked his tail at her, almost flaunting his victory.

In that moment, Chell decided she was a dog person.


End file.
